You are mine
by reizo87
Summary: After Sora's rejection, Tai went to dark/evil side. What will Tai do ? TAIORA ONE-SHOT. NOT FOR CHILDREN. Read at your own risk. Rate M for good reason


**Here is my first one-shot. it just popped in my head after writing my own story "unexpected encounter" but this time it's darker than that story. Read at your own risk.**

 **You are mine**

It's already a week after the last battle. Tai was still sad about losing his love. He sighed and opened his computer to search something about 'getting girl'. He browsed several things regarding this. He found some chemistry formula for making aphrodisiac. He saw that he could turn any girl he liked to slave using this formula. He saved it. He thought to use it or to delete it later.

Suddenly, his mind pictured Sora and Yamato kissed under Taichi and Sora's secret place. The place where they swore to be together forever. Taichi's mind clouded by jealously and decided to buy the ingredients and made it in secret. He thought about finding some places for his secret and decided to take a walk.

 **In his walk**

Tai's mind worked to that formula and in his walking, he saw Sora and Yamato walked hand in hand and he saw that Sora rested her head in Yamato's shoulder. The flare of jealously increased and Tai decided that he swore to make that aphrodisiac and kidnapped Sora and brought her to his secret place and maybe raped her and broke her. Tai smiled hearing his dirty mind. He fastened his walk and hid from Yamato and Sora's view to buy ingredients and saw the place that suitable for this plan.

 **After several minutes walking**

Tai found a secret old house which abandoned and he checked inside and saw many soundproof things and tried to shout while setting some recording outside to test soundproof. He went outside to check the results and were happy of it. He bought a new lock and tried it. It went well and he smiled about this. Now he thought, _'now I needed to make an aphrodisiac and maybe prepare everything to make this will become memorable for me and Sora. This would remark as our first join together.'_ Tai smiled evilly _._

 **Several days later**

Tai had filled his hideout with limited items which he knew it would be useful for his work. He smiled and saw his phone and decided that he would do it tonight after Yamato's dropped Sora and used a new attribute so he would be unknown to them. He knew that Yamato went with Sora after he mentioned it at school.

 **Park road**

"Thanks for everything Yamato."

"No problem, I hope you are happy Sora."

"Yeah, Let's go home."

Yamato nodded and walked hand in hand to Takenouchi's home. In the middle road and in quiet night, Tai had hidden and had prepared a silver bat, a handkerchief and stun gun, he slinked and using his silver bat striked Yamato. Yamato fell down, unconsious with blood in his head and Sora frightened and wanted to shout. Tai saw this, quickly went and using handkerchief smothered her mouth and attacked here using stun gun. She surprised when somebody smothered her and she wanted to fight back when he attacked her with stun gun. Sora felt something and fell unconsious. Tai smiled about this and decided to strike Yamato again and poured some blood which he knew it would react badly with Yamato's blood. Then he hid Yamato in the bush which he knew that anyone would miss it. Then he carried unconsious Sora along with his equipments to his hideout. Tai smiled evilly and felt victorious that he was success kidnapped her and injured Yamato. He saw several people when walking towards his hideout and nodded lightly to the peoples who smiled to him about this behaviour. (They didn't know that Tai would kidnap Sora, they thought that Tai brought his tire girlfriend back home).

 **Hideout**

Tai put Sora on bed and he photod her. He had taken sim card from her phone and had thrown away after he stunned her. He didn't want anybody found this place. He had changed his phone number too, so nobody would know his number.

Tai tied Sora's hand to her back and while waiting her to woke up, he used this opportunity to open a little her panty and fingered her and found out that her barrier was still intact. He smiled and decided to drop a few drops of aphrodisiac inside her womanhood and put her panties back. Then he opened her blouse a little for his pleasure like he had always dreamed wildly since their teenager time. He saw her breast out, he smiled and injected her arm with aphrodisiac so she would not resist him and thought him as her lover. He removed her bra, applied cream around her breast and returned her blouse back to normal. He smiled and waited for the effect and maybe raped her if the medicine didn't work. This would be his best event. He prepared video to record for his collection.

 **Several minutes later…**

Sora started to woke up. She felt horrible and gasped when realizing that her hands were tied. She saw video camera and Tai and she relieved about it. She said,"What are you doing Tai ? release me please ?"

The glint in his eyes frightened her. She never thought that she would see her best friend like this and was afraid what he would do to her. Tai decided to start his plan, he climbed above Sora and said,"What for ? I will not release you."

Sora gasped and replied,"Why ? why you don't want to release me ?"

"You had rejected me and ruined my plan to be with you and you never let me tell my feeling and never gave me something after everything I had done to you.. You will pay for it. I will record our activity so I can view it another times or I can sell it to porn company if you betrayed me." Tai smiled evilly.

Sora gasped hearing it. Her fear started eating her, she felt her body tremble. She knew her position that Tai would rape her. She couldn't believe that her rejection had made Tai liked this, when Tai's hand suddenly touch her breast thru her cloth and pin her nipple. Sora gasped, moaned, came hard and her liquid from her womanhood started to flow out, wetting her panties. Tai smirked and said,"You will never be able to resist me from now." Sora thought, _'W…what's happening ? it was like my body wanted him to fuck me!_!'

"I have been waiting for expressing my feeling to you. But that christmas event, you had rejected me before I expressed my feeling." Tai whispered which clenched teeth,"But maybe there's a better way to make you mine forever."

Sora's eyes widened. Her fear toward him increased and she cried out in alarm, but her voice didn't come out but only her moaned. Tai smiled and used this opportunity to rip her blouse and played her nipple and sucked it. Sora surprised this, she moaned, her nipple hardened and her fluid came out… she came out twice and it was from her breast only. She tried her best to control her body to shout him to stop.

"T…TAI!" Sora cried,"W-what are you –"

She cried out, unable to deny the pleasure coursing through her chest and her womanhood. Sora's mind , _'W-What's happen ? Why my body didn't react as I want ? I needed to stop. I had boyfriend. This maybe nightmare.. ._ ' Tai's other hand went to inside her wet panties and played it. She couldn't deny any pleasure things anymore and Tai smirked saw this and opened her wet panties and forcefully opened her leg and gave him a view of her private which he had dreamt for a while. She moaned involuntarily as she felt something wet against her vagina. ' _T….this is not dream, it's real. It's Tai's finger was entering me. I needed to make him stop._ ' Tai lips and teeth ravished her vagina over and over without giving any chance for her to breathe or think. She found herself lose all her defenses, and moaned hard. ' _Nobody had done it to me before…. Now… I had lost all my defense and my power to resist…. My body didn't react like I want….was it my punishment for rejecting him…. Or he used drug to make my body react like he wanted ?_ '

Tai smirked with the view of shaking Sora, he opened his clothes and Sora surprised to see his body and his manhood. She blushed hard when seeing his manhood. Sora tried to speak,"T…Tai… y…you can't do it. I have a boyfriend…"

Tai smirked evilly and said," Yes, I can and i will take what it was mine. And it's you. I will not let you go tonight like I did before. I am going to give you as much of me as you can take. I will Impregnate you and break you so you will never forget and leave me."

Sora's eyes widened and tried to speak,"NOOO…T..Tai…please don't do this… m...maybe we shouldn't… W…we can talk."

Tai smiled evily and said confidently,"No, I will not talk to you. I had suffered after that event and you didn't come to help me. IS THIS WHAT YOU CALLED BEST FRIEND ? I HELP YOU TO OVERCOME YOUR SUFFER AND YOU HELPED ME NOTHING ! I will make sure you suffer like you have done to me. And of course it will fit you. I will make sure your vagina will fit mine only." Suddenly he thrusted the head of his cook into her.

Sora frightened when hearing Tai's response. She cried out as suddenly she felt his manhood entered her in slowly and breaking her hymen. She gasped, her tear started to fall and before being able to adjust. Tai saw blood flow from her vagina and smiled evily victorious ' _I was the one who took her virginity. I was happy about it. Now I only needed to make sure that you were mine only and poured my seed inside yours._ ' Tai pushed his manhood fully to her womanhood, completely broke down her barrier. He was happy that her vagina accepted his length and Tai took this opportunity to take photo about their connect body.

Sora gasped and her tear streamed down hard. Her thought, _'H…how could he ? I had saved it for somebody who was precious to me… Now I couldn't._ ' Even thought she knew that she still had feeling for him.

Tai started to pump her hard. "You will feel all of my pain and my jealously. I will break you so you will not think about cheating me again." Tai smiled evily. Sora surprised, and unable to think again, she kept silent.

"Y….your jealously ?"

Tai ignored it and played her breast and sucked her nipple. She couldn't think straight anymore. She didn't shout like she wanted. She was surprised about this. She felt more pleasure of this. She never thought that Tai would rape her. She remembered something important and it was because she was in her fertile day.

"N…Not inside please.. " Sora begged while trying to take a breathe.

Tai smirked and said,"No. I will make sure that you will become pregnant with my child."

"Please Tai. Pleas...e….. not…. in…side…"

"No." He answered strictly then started to increase his activity again and made her forget all about it. He quicken his pace pumped towards her and he pumped full of his sperm inside her vagina. Sora surprised when she felt hot flow entering her vagina and cried… _'H-how could you Tai… I have begged and you disobey my plead._ ' Her tear streaming down because of this realization.

Tai took it out. Sora gasped for air and Tai saw mix flood of her blood with his sperm from her womanhood. He took photo for their first sex. Sora wanted to relax a little after that sex but she saw his smirk and she was afraid what he would do next. She knew Tai's well and she was afraid that she would not be able to escape from multiple rapes and tortures. Tai said," I have attacked Yamato and his head. I have made sure that he will get amnesia and forget you." Tai smiled evilly while sliding his penis inside her vagina to do it again for another rounds. Sora surprised hearing Tai, she prayed that Yamato was still alive and healthy. But… after several seconds, her mind clouded with pleasure from doing sex with Tai.

After several rounds, Sora was fainted because of it. Tai smiled and tied her thigh as high as possible, he fucked her again, sprayed his sperm inside and put something that would hold his sperm to go out. He took several photo of her positions and left her locked in his hideout.

Tai went home that night and met Kari and his parents which he said that he met several old friends from his old school and decided to play together. He was sorry to them that he couldn't phone home since his phone didn't get any signal.

They understood and let him rest and promised him to phone them if he went home late.

 **Tai's room**

Tai smiled and saw the picture of him and Sora in his phone and satisfied with it. He watched his recording about his activity and felt his manhood hardened. He smiled and tried his best to calm. He was happy that he would be able to make love to her everytime he had chance If not maybe forcefully and maybe drug her to satisfy his desire and lust towards her. Tai's thought, _'it was all your fault. If you didn't reject me, I will not become like this. It's your punishment and you would feel my sorrow, my loneliness.'_ And slept soundly for the first time after christmas event.

 **Next morning…**

Tai wake up late and he drank a glass of milk and a piece of bread before running out from apartment. Kari surprised that Tai's in hurry and saw the watch and immediately running out from apartment too.

Tai went with Kari and they chatted like usual. Tai made sure to keep his feeling and emotion under check. He didn't want anyone to find his hideout and his Sora.

Kari greeted with any younger digidestined and said goodbye to Tai and went to her friends. Tai nodded and went to his classroom to prepare his lesson.

Tai was talking as usual when Koushiro thought that he didn't meet Yamato and Sora. Tai said that he didn't know where two of them went. Koushiro nodded and said nothing about it. He saw that Tai didn't feel any sad feeling like he did when Sora was in danger. Koushiro looked to Tai, Tai felt Koushiro's look and said that he didn't know where she went, what for I went to search for her if we didn't have any clue and she didn't want with me. Yamato could take her anywhere, since his band's paycheck was huge. Koushiro smiled and satisfied with his answer and nodded.

Tai's dirty mind ' _I needed to be careful when I went to my hideout, Koushiro had supected me, but luckily I could give him my alibi. I had checked last night that Sora didn't bring her digivice and it will help my plan._ '

 **Hideout (at the morning)**

"W…where am I ?" Sora wake up and asked herself. she felt something holding her hand and her feet.

"W..What it is ?" Sora tried her best to free from the rope.

She looked to her own and found out that her bust was opened and her clothes only covered her hand. She looked and found her bra on the floor. She saw some blood along with white thick liquid at floor… She felt something wrong with her private, it hurt and she struggled to look and shouted that something was put inside her private and prevent the liquid to come out. She also saw blood spots in her thigh, and she confirmed that she had been raped yesterday. She was shouted hardly, until she felt tire and saw that nobody came or responded to help her.

She was sad that she was alone. She could not do anything since her hand and her feet were still tied. Her thought,' _I had a little conscious after that attack… The attacker was….. Tai ?…..Why Tai… why ? Why did you attack Yamato ? Why did you rape me ?..H..he had raped me and had taken my virginity_.' Her tears flew down ' _Why…why Tai…why you raped me ? I was frightened when looking Tai's face yesterday and Tai's action made my mind clouded and my body didn't react like I wanted._ ' Her tears streaming down.

She tried so hard to recall her memory and found the cause…. _'My rejection to Tai's feeling was the cause of this ? was he jealous because i had rejected to give him cookies which i had given Yamato and had rejected him from expressing his feeling ? was he hurt himself because of it ? was my words that I want to be available with Yamato was also Tai's reason to rape me ? I… I hope you were okay Yamato… I was sorry… t…this was my mistake… if I had given Tai a chance to tell me what he had wanted and had accepted his feeling at that christmas event, it would not like this. I was sorry Yamato. It's my fault. Why i needed to give Yamato cookies which Tai liked ? Why ?'_

She couldn't think anymore… her tears streaming down.. she would try to ask directly to Tai when he came. She believe that Tai would come again to her.

Koushiro,"Takeru… do you know where Yamato and Sora go ?"

Takeru,"Don't know…. I live with my mom this month. My big brother are secretive where he wanted to go since my father also worked outside the city this month."

Koushiro nodded and tried to seach with digivice and found nothing anywhere besides her own rooms. Koushiro sighed and gave up to search.

 **Hideout (afternoon after school's time)**

Tai went to his home and said to his mom that he wanted to rest in his favorite places. His mom nodded even she knew nothing about his favorite places. Tai hid from his sister and his friends. He was eager to make sure Sora's pregnant and made love and to break her.

He opened the door and smiled to the view.

"Hello Sor!"

"Don't Sor me. Why Tai… Why ? Why you have raped me." Sora asked with a bit anger in her sound.

Tai's anger started to rise when hearing Sora's response. He walked near her and slapped her. Sora surprised about this, she had never gotten any attacks from Tai, her best friend. This was new to her and she frightened about it when seeing that Tai was angry and was serious to hurt her. She had never been aware of Tai's anger since he had never showed his angry face towards her. Tai smirked evilly and said with dangerous voice,"You will not, but I will destroy all your body, mind, soul. It's my revenge of what you have done to me."

Sora surprised, tried to work in her mind and asked,"What I have done to you for me to get this ?"

"You had rejected me even you knew my feeling towards you before that christmas event. You didn't want search me and asked i had done. I had worked hard tireless to buy you a present for our promise. But, you had rejected immediately after i wanted to talk and also gave Yamato what i liked. You had never given me any foods before even my favorite you had never given me and that present cookies burned alot on my mind. Who else was not jealous that you ditch me after all the things i had done to you and had never given what i liked ?"

Sora gasped and was silent at the moment. She wasn't aware that she had never given him a things he liked. She remembered that event very well that Tai wanted that cookies and she immediately forbidden him from taking it from her. Tai saw her face and forced on.

"I can't sleep after that christmas event haunts me everytime I sleep. My sleep was peaceful yesterday after I had raped you. I will make sure you will get severe punishments. The punishment which you will never forget for rejecting me or leaving me in deep sorrow, hollow."

Sora gasped and she still trying to work in her mind when Tai immediately caught he hand and injected something. Sora gasped and replied,"W….what do you inject me ?"

"You will never know. I made special drug because of your rejection and I intended to make sure that you will remember me not thinking about another guys. I will use only for you. It's special recipe of mine. It will make your desire, lust and your fertile hormone will increase when we do it." Tai smiled evily.

Now, Sora trully frightened, she had never realized that she had relinquished the devil inside Tai. She knew now that her rejection at last christmas event was the main reason why he had raped her yesterday. It's similar as her thought that morning. She wouldn't be able to think anymore several seconds later and fainted for a while. Tai took this opportunity to change her position and forcefully did with her wih his mandhood. She awoke several seconds later and found that Tai roughly pumped her womanhood.

"T..Tai… release me please Tai… please….I will break with Yamato to be with you…I will not tell anybody that you are the attacker…please.." Sora begged.

"NOOO." Sora surprised with Tai's quick response and Tai said,"I know that after I have released you, you will leave me heartbroken like you had done before without any sign of regret. You never give me anything after what i have fone. I will not make same mistake as before. This time i will make you remember."

"Please… I will not leave you again. I promise…."

"NOO...I can't not believe you. After your rejection, I am alone all this time. All of my friends have already deserted me, my best friend has backstabbed me even he knew that I like you. Especially after your rejection, it made me hard to trust you and him. But maybe after you are pregnant with my child I will rethink about it." Tai smirked evilly.

Sora gasped hearing his response and sobbed..,"A..lone ? you have Kari and your parents Tai ?"

"NOO..If i knew that you will ditch me, i will not save you everytimes you were in danger. WHO SAVED YOU FROM DATAMON ? WHO SAVED YOU FROM DEMIDEVIMON ? IT"S ME. NOT HIM...AND YOU GUYS PAID ME LIKE THIS ESPECIALLY YAMATO I HATED HIM AFTER HE HAD BACKSTABBED ME FOR DATING YOU EVEN HE HAD KNOWN THAT I HAD PLANNED FOR YOU AT THAT CHRISTMAS EVENT. All of you guys had already deserted me. Kari went with TK and my parents didn't care about me. I am alone. When i want to go to you, you reject me and ditch me. You never see my loneliness, my sorrow, my hurt feeling, my betrayal feeling even you has opportunity. I will make you feel helpless and alone like you have done to me. And I will do something to make sure you never let me down again like before." Sora surprised hearing this. She really didn't know and was afraid that her rejection made Tai had changed to the dark side. She kept silent and her tear flew down profusely, she didn't know that Tai would bring those his saving her events to this... She was afraid of him now... She would be pregnant for sure if it continued like this.

Tai's roughly entered her womanhood and pumped faster than usual. He forced her sex several times, drugged her with his special medicines, food and using sex toys, forcefully inserted to her anal.

Sora cried in agony and couldn't think straight anymore and gave up to this. She knew that she would never be able to run from this without forgiving from him. He had destroyed her pride, and her dignity. Tai emptied his sperm inside her vagina and forced her to drink milk and gave her meals with mixing spesial medicine to make sure she was pregnant. Tai smiled about this. He had more money after he had robbed Yamato (Yamato had taken a big amount of money at that night) after making him fainted.

Yamato was found several days later… he was brought to hospital with many blood clots and amnesia. Doctor found in his blood that there were several blood clots and it had made a few organs failure because of it. His parents along with Takeru gasped hearing this and doctor told them that he could try to save other organs. They agreed and let doctor to take care Yamato to return back healthy. Yamato's wealth depleted fully to pay his medical examination.

Takeru couldn't say anything, he wanted to talk to Yamato about Sora… but Yamato's memoy was until before christmas event. He had forgotten about their couple. Takeru decided that he didn't need to bring it up or it will make him stressed that Sora was still missing.

Toshiko cried and reported to police about missing person. She couldn't believe that her daughter was kidnapped by somebody when she went with her boyfriend, Yamato and didn't return home several days. She knew it was already 1 week after that accident. She disappointed that he did not be able to defend her daughter. She thought that it was because she hadn't made enough hints for Sora to go with Tai. It's partially her mistakes too. When she visited him after somebody found it and sent it to hospital, he forgot that he was Sora's boyfriend but she thought that it was the best or he would freak. He had many problems to face after he recovered. She had prepared her heart for the worst that her daughter was raped until she was pregnant by kidnapper or was killed by kidnapper because of no response from her.

Koushiro didn't do anything after asking Tai and Takeru. He had suspected Tai, but Tai's cheerful about video game made him believed him and was never to bother again. He got himself a girlfriend after Tai encouraged Mimi to him and Tai believe that she would complete him. They agreed to try it and actually enjoyed it. They thanked Tai for his support and his matchmaking them.

Joe, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, Cody and Kari didn't know what had happened. They only knew that Sora was kidnapped by somebody. They found it a little strange that Tai did nothing about it until Kari told them about his breakdown and they nodded and understood that Tai didn't want to feel that again by trying to forget and ignore. They continued their life like usual especially when they visited Yamato who said that he only remembered before christmas concert event. They kept silent and had promised to Takeru to not speak about Sora who was still missing.

Tai's plan worked really well. Nobody had suspected him after Koushiro had faced him before. He had raped Sora many times, had made her unconscious to dress her and when she woke, had raped her several times a day with her hands were still bound hard. He showed an audio about Yamato who forgot about their status and about Sora and Yamato's moments after he had visited hospital along with his sister. He showed victory smile when her look like horror. Sora couldn't believe that Yamato forgot all their moments. And Tai's face showed an evil happiness to this event.

Sora begged him everyday to release her, but Tai refused it and said that he would think to release her after she was pregnant and gave up to meet other men and vowed to love him only. Sora immediately rejected it, she said that she would never love him like before because of what he had done these days to her and it increased his anger to new level and he determined to completely break her and would not release her for lifetime. She frightened when she looked to his face and realized that she had made another huge mistake and she felt that she had opened his old wound and she would get more tortures and rape from him. She gasped by the rough Tai had done to her after she had rejected him again and prayed that somebody would find them before it was too late.

After several days passed and Tai did his rape to her daily, her hope that somebody would find her started shattering. Nobody reacted to her news, nobody found this place. It's really broke her mind and her heart. Tai still roughly sex and drugged her completely and it destroyed her pride and dignity every time they did. She didn't know that Tai had set several safeguard around the house and made house totally soundproof. She saw with her own eyes that Tai had destroyed her phone and all her belongings from Yamato. She didn't know how he could get that items. Tai said that he had sneaked to her house and had stolen them which he knew they were from Yamato after their first night joined together. He also told her that he had deleted permanently all photos of her and Yamato in Yamato's phone without any chance for recovering. Tai smiled victorious when he told her that while her look liked horror. Tai said it was an easy job for him. It made her truly frightened for what he would do.

Her tears streamed down and sobbed to her fate, but still nobody helped her. She tried her best to press her anger or she would get another tortures and her chance to escape would decrease and became impossible. She gasped when thinking that she had made this situation to Tai. She would be crazy if it had happened to her. She found her hands and feet were numb because of this. She would be in trouble if she found her way to escape which she knew it was impossible with her condition. She was also afraid that Yakuza would catch her and it would be the end of her free life. She fainted after several rounds and several hours having non-stop sex with him and she felt really tired when she woke up the next day.

She had free morning everyday (exclude holiday which Tai would rape her from morning to night) and despite being bound, she tried so hard to think about it. After several days thinking the reason, she knew why Tai did more rough to her.

 **Sora's POV**

' _It was because my rejection especially my latest rejection to his conditions… i knew that if i said yes, i would be free and could return home….'_ She sighed and returned to her thought,' _But… my mind would still think that i loved Yamato even he was amnesia and now i couldn't return with him.. I knew for sure that Tai would do something worse than this to him and especially to me. It hurt so much… but i couldn't do it anymore with Yamato.. My heart had loved Tai dearly from my childhood time and it was impossible to hate Tai for what he had done.'_

After several seconds silent, i remembered very important parts. ' _My mind and my heart were in war at that christmas event, which I had chosen my mind and had ignored my heart….W...why i couldn't ask him first ? W...Why ? ... if i had asked him first, this rapes would not happen. But my choice that I had chosen my mind to ask Yamato had cost me a lot of my pride, dignity and all my precious and important things..These rapes wouldn't be happened if i had chosen my heart at that event...Now Tai had taken forcefully all my precious, my virginity and he had destroyed my pride and my dignity too..He had spilled much of his sperms inside me.. and it would be time to make me truly pregnant with Tai's child... He had stated before what i had done to him and i really thought after Tai had said it and found out that it was truly true. I really became bitch and didn't act like his best friend. I had abandoned him after that event and hadn't wanted to know what he had done before that event... I was sorry Tai... Now, I knew where I needed to choose to side. It's my heart and when I tried to open my feeling toward Tai, I had found some warm feeling which i had never felt when I went with Yamato…'_

 _'I really wished that I could return to that christmas event and had accepted Tai's feeling and had given him cookies. I had known Tai for long time that he liked cookies... i... didn't know that i had never given him anything...even food... and if i had accepted and had given him, we would be happy now and Yamato was also good health. I knew that Yamato would not have any difficulty to have girlfriend and i could still play with them. And they would search for better university and carrier.'_

 _I sighed and returned to my thought,'Now.. Tai had done huge damage towards me. I had begged him for not doing sex everyday and he disobey me. He didn't want to listen to what i had said and stated as punishment... I asked him for forgiveness and mercy... but he rejected and dishonored it... It really hurt but... i think that i deserve it. He had done more rough and he had sealed my private after having sex with me and gagged me with my private higher than my head. I believed that even I went overseas or out of town, Tai would be able to find me and did worse than this towards me or my friends. With this event, i knew that Tai would do worse than this and maybe including killing somebody else…I…I was sorry Tai…for… rejecting you at that christmas event and for ... not act like best friend... and never gave you what you liked..._ ' Tear started to fall.

' _I would become a mom for sure when it's time for starting my carrier and my university life and that's because of my choice which had sided with my mind and for ignoring Tai's feeling and didn't let my heart played the role even i had loved and had waited him long time to recognize me as woman. When Tai wanted to express his feeling to me, I had rejected because of my stupidity and my stubbornness and now i really and truly regretted this...'_

I spoke slowly "Sorry Tai for what i had done unconsciously to you." .. ' _I didn't have any courage to tell anybody about Tai's rape or i was sure that even my mom was also disbelieve about it._ ' my tear fell more and my thought continue ,' _I knew from her attitude that my mom had loved Tai as her son and had wanted him to really join their family especially after what he had done to me for long time and that's only one way... yeah... it means that to be my husband. And with this event, I knew that i would be grounded for life until i was married and maybe my mom would prohibit me to meet Yamato…She had given much hints for me to start relationship with Tai but I had abandoned it because of my stubbornness.… And i thought that my mom wanted me to break my relationship with Yamato when hearing that I and Yamato was a couple..…. I was sorry mom for destroying your dream for making Tai your son and had made you worry. I vowed to repair it mom. I would fulfill your dream to have Tai as your son. I was sorry…._ ' Her tear fell down when thinking all this. It really made her sad about her huge mistakes in her life.

She thought and thought again about another option ' _if i said no, i would be trapped in this room without any chance to go out and my dream to become fashion designer would flow away. I knew that Tai was serious. He didn't have any regret when injuring Yamato and raping me... and it would trouble. I also knew that Tai had several sleeves that would make me craving him to have sex. He had researched something dangerous I didn't know and it was because my rejection and my abandon.' Her tear fell down._

 _'He had stated that he wanted my undivided attention, feeling toward him only. I knew that I needed to do something for what I needed to do but… my dream to become fashion designer would be in danger if I didn't do what Tai had wanted and Tai would forbid and maybe did like this again or would force me to resign from university and would hold me from going to meet another designers especially men… This event made me realize that I had released dark and evil Tai who I had never met in my whole life and I needed to make sure that I didn't do anything stupid to release that side again. It hurt me so much and I didn't want to get these tortures and rapes again. All my pleas and my suggestions for starting relationship were rejected immediately after I had said it... I really didn't know what Tai had gone after my rejection...I was sorry Tai.. It was my mistakes that i didn't give you a chance after you had enough courage to say to me. I knew that you didn't want to damage our friendship but...now... it really damage our friendship... but ... i will try to forget and forgive you Tai... and had a relationship liked you had wanted from that tragedy.._ _ _I promised you Tai... I would atone my sin and my mistake to you and did what you wanted..._ I only hoped that my acceptance to your condition and my real and honest feeling to him could convince him and help him to return normal, so I would be able to talk about some senses to him…_ '

After several days thinking, she gave up about 'no' option and tried to keep her own vow to herself which her heart had demanded after she had made her mind won and it had cost her dearly and made sure that he would not do anything like this again to her. She thought that it was the best that she agreed to his conditions. Her thought, _'Yeah, I thought that it was the best I accepted his conditions. My heart wanted with him for long time, i wanted to gave him and I wanted to prevent this event anymore in the future. I could not believe my mind anymore after this when it came to feeling, it had cost me and it hurt me a lot. I knew that I could still beg to him to let me met with a team designer especially if Tai returned normal... It's one of the way... I needed to do anything for him to make him normal. With this rapes, I knew that Tai had evil side which i had never ever seen during my time with him. And that side awaken after my rejection...I... am sorry... If i could make him normal, I knew that Tai would agree even he would drop and would pick me up. I knew by this kidnap and rapes, Tai was possessive to me. He had gone rough after my rejection, i could see it on his face on the first day he had raped me that his face had hollow and sadness which i had never faced. His hollow and sadness started to disappear after raping me several days... I really didn't want him to go through that hell again or i was sure that he would search me again and if i went with another boyfriend, he would do worse than this and my chance to escape would be zero... I needed to be careful not to pull out his dark side again ever. I was happy about his possessive things towards me, but it would be trouble if I disappointed him again. I hoped that I could love him like before, even my heart had set it to him._ '

 **Normal POV**

 **Three weeks later.**

Yamato returned healthy, and his amnesia was still there. He was sad about his wealth depleted. His parents convinced him that his health was the first priority. He could save more wealth if he was healthy for doing jobs or singing. He nodded and tried to enjoy his life and started a new one. Several days later He was happy after finding love and started to date Natsumi who he knew love him. His band was great. He was happy with his life. His parents and Takeru smiled seeing this. His parents found out that Yamato and his girlfriend had done something intimate when they were visiting him. They expected him to use protection and saw that his love was real.

Takeru smiled about his brother and his parents were remarried again after Yamato had missed without any news for several days. He was happy that his father had promised to control more of his temper and also his mom and it led to good environtment in their home. He still dated Kari and was happy with the progress. He would need steady relationship because he was still young and immature. He only hope that Kari would still love him after he reaching marriage age.

Koushiro's relationship worked well, He dated Mimi several times a week. His girlfriend was supportive to his decision and helped him to research something new. Koushiro and Mimi were happy and promised themselves to marry after reaching adult age and finishing university and getting job. Both of them lost their innocent when they wanted to prove something each other two weeks after starting their changing status. They knew that their parents would support them in their early marriage life

Joe had entered university with medicine program. He had found a new love when he could move on from Mimi. His relationship with Julia who was his junior was on the right track. They had helped each other in their lesson. He was happy about that and it went well.

Mimi was happy with relationship with Koushiro. She was still sad that her best friend was stil missing. Her parents surprised when hearing she had relationship. But when hearing that the person was computer genious, they gave permission and promised to support them in their first years if they continued to marriage life.

Kari was happy about it. First her brother returned normal and be protective to her. Her relationship with Takeru was good and it made her very happy.

Ken and Miyako's relationship entered next step after they made love each other and Ken gave Miyako promise ring that he would marry her after they finished university and got job.

Cody entered high school and was happy with his friend. He still learned to be the best kendo in Japan.

Daisuke was heartbroken when Kari chose Takeru, but the look and advice from Tai (who he knew that he also had heartbroken before) made him realize and search for the right girl. He knew that there was still another girls who waited to love him dearly.

Tai's plan to impregnate and to break Sora came to fruitation. She felt something strange every morning after more than two weeks multiple sex nonstop. She had begged him to stop spirting inside her everytime they did and he had refused it and he stated as punishment for ignoring him. Now, She was afraid that she was pregnant for sure. She thought that she couldn't do abortion or she thought that Tai would take that as problems and she would be in a big trouble again. She knew that Tai would taken a drastic and more evil attitudes to her and her friends if she had rejected him again. She had vowed to herself to keep her kidnapper identity unknown. She owed so much to Tai after he had saved her many times during her life even he had hurt her so much this last days, but she knew that it had been her mistake too for not giving him any chance to express his feeling. She had never seen his sorrow and depression face but when he showed her a photo of Yamato and his new girlfriend were kissing, She felt her own sadness and sorrow that Yamato had cheated with her (even she knew that Yamato was amnesia). After begging to let her seeing his other photo collection with him sliding it, he agreed to her request. She could see what his collections was. She found out that almost his gallery was a photo of his activities in football, digidestined and their activities. She found that Tai wanted to delete something from his phone and she begged him to let her saw first before deleting. He agreed and showed to her and she was surprised to see Tai's sorrow and depression face and when she saw the date, she surprised that it was the day when she had rejected him. It made her more realize the downside and bad effects to him because of her rejection that day.

Tai was happy that his love agreed completely to his conditions after he had showed a picture of Yamato and his girlfriend kissed to her. He didn't immediately untie her, but several days later, he had checked again to make sure about it. He untied her after Tai believed about it and had slept after their activities. He smiled that he finally got his love back. He still didn't let her went out yet. He had planned for her so she still didn't know this place. She didn't resist him like before and his heart was happy because of it. He had prepared pregnancy test when he returned after more than three weeks they did it. He wanted to see if she was pregnant. He saw her to do her test in front of him since she couldn't go to bathroom, and it gave results positive.

Sora surprised when Tai still disbelieved her after telling him that she agreed to his condition. But after persuading him several days, obeying his order and making him believe that her promise was real, he untied her and she was happy about it, she tried to look outside and found out that there is a barrier which prevented her. She had vowed to not break her promise with him or she was sure that Tai would do more to her and maybe hurt her friends. She would get her freedom after pregnancy test came out positive. But before she could get her freedom, Tai had other plans and that included having sex several rounds until she passed out and dressed her and brought her back to her home after she passed out. Tai smiled to a sleeping Sora and he decided to bring her home after making up his face.

Toshiko cried and prayed everyday after she knew Sora's missing. She suddenly aware that somebody pressed bell. She went to check and surprised happily to see dirty Tai with Sora in his arm. He told her that he helped her escape but he didn't know anything about her kidnapper. He told her that he had found her in nake and he had seen white liquid on floor. Toshiko surprised and confirmed herself that Sora was raped, but at least she was fine. She believed on him and led him to enter home and dropped Sora in her room. When he wanted to go home, Toshiko phoned Yuuko and asked permission to let Tai stay over. Yuuko agreed and Toshiko led him to take a bath and she gave permission for Tai to stay with Sora on her bed. She knew that with Tai in her side, it would give calming effect like he did to her before.

Tai smiled and agreed about it. He changed his clothes and hugged her while drifting to dream land.

 **The next morning**

Sora wake that her morning felt something weird, and surprised to see familiar places. She couldn't believe it that Tai had returned her back home. She hoped that she could continue her life like usual. She needed normal Tai to do abortion or to keep the baby. She felt something hold her from waking up and saw that Tai was still sleeping with muttering word 'I love you Sora my love…' Sora was happy when hearing his talk. She thought,' _Why i had never realized warm feeling when he was besides her ? Was my mind try to dictate my feeling so that i had chosen Yamato at that event ? Now it was over. i had chosen Tai as my boyfriend and maybe my husband_.' She spoke,"I also love you my Tai.. I am sorry for what I had done towards you. I hope you forgive me and still want to be with me." And kissed him.

Tai's eyes opened and smiled when seeing Sora's face and kissed her passionately. He wanted to make love to her, but remembering that her mom was still at home, he postponed it. He said,"I hope you don't leave me like you did before. I care and love so much to you.. I want to go where I can hide my pain… if you want to do abortion, let's do it."

Sora eyes widened and nodded and said,"I… am sorry Tai…I will never leave you like I have done before… I promise. Are you serious that we can do abortion ?"

Tai nodded and said,"Yes, do you want that baby holds our path ? we are still not 17 yet and we need to secure our education and financial first."

Sora's eyes watery and hugged Tai and whispered to him,"Thank you Tai. This pregnancy isn't what I want.. I want do what i like with you. We can still have sex, after I have taken pill.. We are still be able to have children in the future after finishing our education. Okay ?"

Tai nodded and whispered to her,"I..am sorry for what I had done to you Sora. My mind is blank and my evil side took control and had raped you.."

Sora nodded and whispered back,"It's okay. I understand. I forgive you Tai."

They hugged for a while and kissed passionately. They parted when they needed to go to bathroom because of increasing bladder. They went to bathroom and went downstairs. Mrs Takenouchi waited for them to walk downstairs and they ate breakfast together. After that, Mrs Takenouchi asked Tai to go to Sora's room, since she wanted to speak something important privately to her daughter.

 **After several minutes,**

Sora entered her room and smiled when looking Tai was reading. Sora walked and hugged him from behind and said,"Mom has done what I have suspected she will do to me. I am grounded for life and my mom didn't want me to meet Yamato and she forbid him to enter here."

Tai looked back to her and kissed her and said,"And ?"

"She wants you to become her son especially after thinking that you have saved me… or in my opinion to become my husband in the future.."

Tai smiled and said," We are too young for that marriage. I will give you real promise ring after I go home."

"What do you mean Tai ?" Sora asked curiously. She never knew that Tai had kept his promise to give her promise ring.

"I have bought real promise ring to renew our promise from our kids' time. I wanted to give it to you before at christmas event.. where you had rejected me. I had worked really hard tireless for several months for buying that ring and when you rejected me, I felt like unwanted person.. I want to throw away... but i.. can't" Tai said softly and sadly when remembering that event.

Sora surprised and her tears fell down. She didn't know that Tai had prepared that ring and she remembered that Tai was busy months before that christmas event. "I… I am sorry Tai.. I … am sorry… But will you give it to me after what I have done to you ?"

"Yeah… it's special hand made ring which I ordered exclusively and it cost a lot. It's also contain my hell hardwok for the last months to buy that ring."

"Thank you Tai… Thank you… that you still want with me and give me big present after I have rejected and my attitude is a bitch to you before."

"Of course… I can't move on from you. And everytime you went with Yamato, it increase my jealousy and my sorrow. I really try my best to control it and I was okay if you were happy. So I bury my own happiness for your happiness Sor… "

Sora widened and she didn't prepare hearing the full truth behind her rape. She had heard when Tai had told her after she had asked and he had forced to inject her something. It was really out of her mind. She didn't think that Tai would sacrifice his own happiness for her happiness. Her guilty towards him increase to a new level and it made her chest warm about it. Her tears fell down profusely. Now she knew what she had done unconsciously to him after that event and she vowed to repair it.

Tai whisperedly," But.. this last month, it is really hard for me to control myself.. and it lead me to attack and rape you…"

Sora hugged Tai hard and whispered back."Don't worry about it. I have felt bad for myself to let this event happen. I hadn't notice something different about you Tai before this. I have failed as your best friend. But now you have taken my virginity, all my precious and important things. You are my first Tai. You are the one that has taken my virginity even we have done in different situation. We only need more time to get stable income and finishing university before we get married."

"Yeah… I…"

"Don't worry. With you have raped me, you have taken my precious one or my virginity who I have saved for the right person. It also made me realize my true feeling to you. I am sorry that i have rejected you before. But, don't worry. i will not leave you like before after I know that your feeling towards me is real." Sora blushed hard saying that.

"Thank you Sor.."

"No problem Tai.. and mom have said that she will help for arranging abortion after I have told her about pregnancy. Is it okay for you ? this is our child."

"I have said it before right ? I don't want it to become burden this early. We haven't reached 17 years old. We need more education and more financial stability before entering marriage life. I want to get scholarship too."

"Yeah I know Tai. I hope that we didn't have any regret about this."

"I am okay as long as I have you. We will have child when we are ready. I am sorry that my ego had taken control me and impregnant you."

"Don't worry. So… we are sure to abort this child right ?"

"Yeah.. but I think that I need not to accompany you. I am afraid that your mom will suspect anything toward me."

"Okay. I will ask mom to accompany. After all, she knew that I was raped by somebody."

"Thank you Sor."

 **Several days later**

Sora had done abortion in hospital after she had told them that she was pregnant because of rape and she didn't want to have it and she was still too young. Woman Police officers had helped her and searched in their law for abortion and led her to hospital for abortion because of unwanted pregnancy and because of rape. She was happy to follow her and the doctor (girl) did it. She made sure that Sora would be able to pregnant again in sometime in the future.

Her friends were happy when knowing that she had returned home. Mimi was histeric and was happily told her that she and Koushiro were a couple. Sora surprised hearing this and was happy for her. Mimi told her that Tai was the one who pushed both of us since Koushiro and Mimi were shy. Sora smiled happily and told them about the trouble she had faced (excluding rapist's face) and Tai had come to rescue her and brought her home. Sora said that she was grounded for life after that accident and said sorry for can't going anywhere again with them. Mimi understood and bid her well and went to her boyfriend.

Sora went home immediately since her mom didn't let her went anywhere after that accident. She was sad that she still wanted to play with her friends and her mom still didn't allow her to go. She let her imagination went wild and drew her own fashion in the paper for killing time. After several minutes drawing, She remembered to her thought when Tai had kidnapped and had raped her, that she needed to maintain her relationship with Tai and vowed not to break with him or maybe he would make her life miserable. She knew now that Tai would do something drastic and evil to her without any sense of regret. She had seen the difference of him, when Tai slept with her after he had returned her to her home, she saw a lovely, caring, confident and a little shy guy. That's what she wanted from Tai. She didn't want to see again his other evil ones like anger, sadness, sorrow, jealously and lust and also his happiness before ( I mean he was happy when he raped her, happy in wrong situation (in my opinion)) and after he had hurt her. She couldn't make him to return to normal after begging him several days. He didn't want to hear her pleas and rejected immediately after i had said it and it increased his pace and his pump when they did it. Only after she vowed and promised to become his, his attitude started to change to the one she knew.

Sora sighed and tried to consentrate to her drawing and hoped to make some stable relationship and gave him what he had wanted for long time. She knew that he wanted her undivided love but she also wanted to have frienship with other persons and she needed to control herself for not crossing the line which she knew that it would awake his evil side. She really hoped that she didn't need to deal with that evil side. She was trauma and sore all days and luckily she could handle it. His possesive to her was the one that she couldn't break. She was sure that Tai would do something worse than this. Maybe he wouldn't release her and torture her until her mind was completely destroyed for making other relationship or he would be kill her boy-friend without mercy and showed it to her.

Her mother had also made a statement that she couldn't go outside after what she had done to her and had almost made her fell because of heart attack. She didn't want to go to that direction again. Her mom had made a clear statement that Yamato has broken up with her and had relationship again with another woman and from their look, they loved each other. Her father was phoned her mother and had told her that he hated Yamato from the first time he met him. Sora surprised and asked why he had never told her. He said that he was busy, and he went home to accompany her mom several days before needing to come back to her workplace. Sora kept silent and wondered about it.

Sora was sad by this reality but she couldn't do anything. She hoped that she didn't do anything stupid that would awake Tai's evil side again and she would pregnant without any signs of abortion. He only returned normal after she had agreed to become his and it was really trouble her at that time. In other side, her heart cried in happiness after she had agreed to Tai's condition and warm feeling spread from her chest to her whole soul. She felt complete with Tai in her side. She sighed and stopped drawing since her mind went wild about this.

Suddenly she surprised when feeling Tai hugged her from behind and she felt safe in his hand which she had never felt when going with Yamato. Her mind was completely shut down to this memory. It burnt a lot of her memories of Yamato and made her forgot all her moments with Yamato. She found out that she was searching for Tai's elements in Yamato. Her mind completely lost to this and accepted to not intervere her relationship and let her heart played a role.

Tai smiled and looked lovely to Sora who also looked back with the same face. Tai whispered to Sora "Can we make love today ? are you in safe day ?"

Sora blushed hard and nodded and said,"I am in pill. Are you sure ? how about my mom ?"

"She has phoned me before. She asked me to accompany you. She needed to go somewhere else for several hours and want somebody she can trust to accompany you."

Sora nodded and said,"Okay if it what you want."

 **After several rounds (around 45 minutes)**

"Tai, that's incredible. How did you not do it like this before ?"

"Remember sor, my ego was high and it intervere with my proposal for being gentle with you…"

"Oh right. But your rape made me felt something different and I am happy to explore and have relationship with you." Sora said smily.

Tai nodded and said,"Let us wear any clothes, and we can watch TV while hugging each other. After all, this house isn't our but your mom."

"Don't worry Tai. I will never leave you like I have done. I have my own vow to become yours if you want.. We can ask our parents to give us permission to marry in paper if you want..."

"Yeah.. I really love you dearly and that christmas event has burnt bad memory and made me insane everyday after that. I really want to delete that event from my memory…."

Sora was sad that Tai still couldn't forget that event. She hugged Tai hard and said,"You can forget that memory Tai... Now you have me on your side. I promise that i will not leave you alone like before..You have taken all my precious one. We only need to seal it with marriage after we have old enough…"

Tai looked back and kissed her hard and parted several seconds and said,"I... I really hope. These days after I had raped you, I can sleep peacefully and forget all my bad memories about that event. Yeah I will make a proposal to you later."

"Thank you Tai. I am yours and you are mine. I hope it didn't take long for you to propose to me. I really want to have children with you my Tai."

"Yeah. I hope so Sora. I love you my Sora."

They changed clothes and watched TV while snuggling each other. They promised to get married after that. Tai smiled when thinking all event he had caused. He was happy that he got what trully he wanted, her. Now he knew that she had become his after this event and this promise was really made him a good mood to face the future.

 **Well that wraps this story. i hope you liked it. thanks for reading. And of course it's Taiora, with Yamato/Matt had relationship with other girl.**


End file.
